bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Izuna Harribel
Izuna Harribel is the daughter of Tier Harribel and a deceased spirtually aware human male. It is currently unknown how she came to be, but she is alluded to be truly powerful due to the strength of both of her parents. She currently lives in Hama Town and has developed a large crush on Kujina Satonaka, although she hides this by spending a majority of her time hanging out and training with Kujina's cousin Haruki. Her position as both a Arrancar and Fullbringer is unique as her birth wasn't natural. She was implanted with genes of her father into Tier's womb which allowed her to retain her father's humanistic side upon her birth although she retain various hollow features such as . Though Izuna has stated that she doesn't regret this as she loves her mother and is proud of the fact that she is able to access a hollow mask. Appearance Izuna has a similar appearance to that of her mother as she too has tanned skin and messy platinum blonde hair, although her eyes are violet unlike her mother's green coloration. Unlike her mother's long three braided locks, Izuna's hair remains rather short as she keeps it tied in a wrapped ponytail. Her casual outfit consists of a red jacket with white frills and black lining. She also sports a black cowgirl hat as she she feels it lets her "stand out" from a majority of people. Izuna can also usually be seen sporting a necklace made from a small fragment of her mother's hollow mask. Upon donning her battle gear, Izuna bears a striking resemblence to her mother. She lets down her hair in a similar fashion to that of Tier Harribel herself and even wears a navy version of the outfit her mother wore during her tenure as the Tres Espada of Aizen's Army. Izuna has mentioned that she feels that the power of her mother was at its peak when she was a member of Aizen's corps and wanted to wear a similar outfit to honor her mother's pride as a warrior. Personality Izuna is tomboyish, violent, and a merciless girl who enjoys humiliating her opponents in fights. She can often be found trying to lure Haruki Satonaka into a brawl to have a fight at school. However, after loosing to Haruki and befriending him, she does seem to have become a better person while retaining her previously listed qualities. To illustrate this point, she even took it upon herself to teach Haruki how to use street-fighting techniques while fighting stronger opponents. Though often rude and foul-mouthed, she shows a tremendous amount of respect to those that she recognizes to be more skilled in combat than she is, such as the case with her and Kyodaina Uzumaki. Izuna hates, above all else, being treated as weak because she is a girl because she feels that a woman can be just as powerful, if not more, as a man can be in battle. This puts her at odds with the various males of the Hama Alliance, who have all agreed on a pact to refuse to attack women. However, she later develops a degree of respect for this pact, after Rui Matsukaze and Haruki took a beating from Ayane Kiyomizu in a fit of rage without so much as lifting a finger in order to stop her attacks. She is very conscious of her sexuality, causing her to hate women who openly flaunt their bodies to get what they want, especially Akane Kiyomizu, who she considers spoiled as she usually sticks to Haruki. Izuna also states she hates women that rely on others to save them and believes that women should rely on their own strength in order to fend for themselves. History Synopsis Equipment Gauntlets: In combat, Izuna brandishes a pair of steel gauntlets forged in the flames of a shard of the Sogyoku possessed by the Satonaka Household. The gauntlets are incredibly durable, allowing Izuna to be capable of blocking direct attacks from an opponent's zanpakuto, even in its Shikai. Izuna's gauntlets also have a special enhancement Kido spell imbued inside of them, allowing her to perform devastating punches on her opponents, often rendering her foe unconscious with a full-powered strike. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Being born of two powerful individuals as well as having several experiments performed on her, it should come as no surprise that Izuna has a great deal of spiritual energy that is still continuing to grow. It has been noted at times of great stress or excitement that her spiritual energy is able to rise to match that of her mother's. Swordsmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-To Hand Combatan'''t: Izuna does not practice an actual form of any sort of martial art, but instead relies on instinct and street fighting. She is not above using dirty tactics like throwing dirt in an opponent's eyes or kicking them in the groin before overcoming them with a series of swifts, yet heavy jabs that are capable of rupturing the opponent's insides. Izuna's fighting style has saved her on more than one occasion as she is able to figure out the safest routes to take when escaping an enemy as well as knowing which path will allow her to sneak up on the foe with a surprise attack. '''Water Manipulation: Izuna's control over water should come as no surprise due to her relation to the famed Espada, she has demonstrated that she is even able to control minuscule droplets of water in the air as bullets, although she prefers to utilize the water in the form of whips to lash and cut her foes into pieces. Izuna has also shown to carry her mother's former abilities she used in her transformed state but has yet to use them in battle. Arrancar Status Due to be being born from the genes of the infamous Tier Harribel, Izuna has arrancar abilities flowing throughout her. She is capable of donning a hollow mask and activating dormant hollow talents, including access to her mother's abilities. However due to the human side of genetics, she lacks the ability to utilize a zanpakuto release. Hollow Mask: Izuna's hollow mask takes the appearance of a large tribal mask. When donned, Izuna's hair lengthens and gains a reddish coloration. The mask itself has two medium sized slits for eyes and no mouth piece. On the outskirts of the mask are 5 extensions that take a similar appearance to that of a lion's mane. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Strength: Cero: Izuna's cero has been shown to take an orange coloration. When fired it sacrifices power for speed and burning capabilities, taking a similar form to that of a railgun. Acidic Touch: Unlike other Hollows who use this to burn an enemy, Izuna's touch is able to rust and pull apart metallic weapons. A sword simply touching Izuna's body will immediately rust and come apart before a cut can be made. This grants her somewhat of an advantage against sword wielding opponents. She can also use this to oxidize the iron in an opponent's body, allowing her to rust their bodies effectively paralyzing them and killing those who aren't able to get away. Fullbring Nothing Matters: Drawing on the DNA located in her very body, and pulling on her own soul, Izuna is capable of activating her Fullbring. In doing so, she takes on an appearance similar to that of her mother's Vasto Lorde form. Izuna dons a navy blue, white, and light blue colored armor that gives her the appearance of a humanoid shark with a small fin that extends from her spine. She can use this fin in order to "swim" through the air in order to swiftly attack her opponents with a large bone pole-arm that takes the form of a large Zanbato. When utilizing her fullbring, Izuna is able to ignore the value of anything she touches, including: the weight, speed, mass, or even tensile strength of an object. If a punch were to hit Izuna it's velocity becomes zero and there is no impact. Even trying to burn Izuna results in the temperature of the fire becoming non-existent. However, it works outwardly as well. If she punches an opponent, their weight and the air resistance from the strike becomes zero, and they will not stop moving until they hit something. Izuna is also able to insert her own values into things, meaning, she can cause a "blunt" object to slice through an object as though it were "sharp" or even switch the values between a heavy and light object. Behind The Scenes All credit for Izuna's Fullbring picture go to Arrancar-Fighter